


[先楊]一百年的幽靈

by hinomatsiki



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinomatsiki/pseuds/hinomatsiki
Summary: 請原諒我私心打先楊tag





	1. Chapter 1

任何一個人在前一刻還在被死亡擁抱，心中懷抱著對所有人的虧欠而愧疚不已，下一刻卻站在人聲鼎沸的街頭，肯定是會驚慌失措的。  
但那名身著軍服，卻看不出軍人鐵血氣質的青年卻僅僅只是茫然地環顧四周，試圖找出自己為什麼會出現在這處的原因。  
他所在的地方，陌生中卻又有幾分熟悉。  
陌生是因為時間帶來的差異，熟悉是因為在他被死亡的潮水帶走前，都還記掛著這個地方。  
「宇宙曆九零零年」他的目光停留在路旁投射銀幕中顯示的日期，稍微睜大了眼，搔著頭露出苦笑。  
知曉宇宙曆並沒有被帝國曆所徹底取代，青年——楊威利心中是有一絲感慨的。自己的那名養子，比他所想的還要更為優秀，並且肯定付出了比常人更辛苦的努力。  
楊不喜歡政治，並不表示他不懂那些玩弄人心的手段。  
在失去自己之後的伊謝爾倫黨，能作為旗幟推上去的人選不過就那麼幾個人。但不管是誰，面對的都是不能稱為充滿希望的爛攤子。  
身為保護者，卻要那名尚未成年的少年替自己擦屁股，楊實在非常羞愧。只是死亡這玩意一向都很公平，不會因你是罪人或是聖人便放過你。  
也可以說，這世界上就沒有比死亡更為公平的存在了。  
所以，現在的自己應該是所謂的幽靈吧？雖然過去經常看些鬼故事什麼的，但楊實在沒有當幽靈的經驗。  
他隨意地漫步在街上，試圖拼湊出他記憶裡缺少的整整100年的時光。  
注意到街頭穿著軍服的人明顯少於色彩鮮豔的便服人群，楊不由得浮起笑容，這樣的光景曾是他努力追求的目的。即使是在他死後才得以見到，但他已經很滿足了。  
在走了一段路後，楊被一股濃郁的紅茶香氣所吸引，不由自主地朝著街角的茶店走去。  
裝潢復古的小店稍稍離開熱鬧的大街，保持了一定的隱密性。吧檯後的架上放置了數十種的茶罐，空氣中還飄蕩著牛奶與果醬的甜美香味。  
楊忍不住多呼吸了幾口久違的香氣，讓肺彷彿藉此洗滌了一遍。如果現在他不是幽靈，一定會想坐下來，點杯紅茶與深愛的書本渡過一整天。  
不過意外的，這樣的店裡除了幾名成年人外，還坐了兩名少年，楊會注意到他們還是因為其中一人的名字。  
「快！拉普，快點把歷史筆記分享給我！」少年激動的模樣讓楊都忍不住擔心放在一旁的茶杯會被他撞到地上。  
「誰叫你平常不好好讀書。」少年的同伴一邊嘟囔著，卻迅速從自己終端中抽出歷史部分筆記傳給了對方。  
「我怎麼知道那個老頭這麼變態！出題範圍竟然從亞斯提會戰一路出到共和政府成立！」少年露出絕望的表情。  
「那也才幾年，記起來很快的。」友人頭也不抬，他的弱項在數理方面，不趕緊多做幾道題，大概就會像朋友的歷史成績一樣炸掉。  
「你以為誰都像你一樣啊！為了課外活動的課題報告，借了數十本關於楊元帥崛起的文獻資料還全部都背了下來！」少年瞪了友人一眼，也低下頭一目十行地快速把文字塞入腦中。  
兩名少年一時都安靜並專注地看起考試資料。  
不過在其中一名明顯靜不下來時，良好的學習氣氛註定是無法長久。  
「拉普，你覺得那時候……為什麼楊元帥在巴米利恩時會下令停火？明明皇帝就近在眼前了？」如果那時候把皇帝旗艦轟掉的話……光是想像一下，少年便感到熱血沸騰。  
「……因為軍權不能凌駕於民意之上吧。雖然很不甘心，但那時最高評議會議長的確是代表了民意。」就連提起名字都嫌髒了自己的嘴，拉普只用了職稱提起停火原因的製造者。  
不，因為他是個懦弱的傢伙。楊在心中默默地回答了少年的問題。  
在那瞬間，楊威利是感到畏懼的，對於自己的所作所為是否違逆了命運的潮流這件事。正義這種東西，會因為所站角度不同而呈現出不一樣的姿態。  
楊不能確定自己的正確，所以他交給了時間去決定。  
不過對於自己成了讓年輕人困擾的歷史人物一事，楊感覺相當複雜，甚至感到一種幾乎近於惡趣味般的樂趣。  
會不會有討厭歷史的學生，對自己這製造出那麼多需要背誦的歷史感到厭煩，而選擇在課本上的照片上亂塗鴉用以洩憤呢。  
光這樣想著，楊就忍不住笑意。  
他離開了那間小店，朝著另一個很想再看一次的地方而去。  
雖然是人造庭園，但公園內的景色依舊是美麗的，幾乎與記憶中沒有絲毫差別。  
楊一路走到過去用於午睡的座椅處，意料外的椅子不僅還存在，竟然還在旁邊立了楊威利的半身像。  
他可以確定這麼愚蠢的主意一定不是那名亞麻色髮色的少年做出來的，給人立雕像這種事，是時間與金錢的雙重浪費。  
況且立在這種地方，豈不是在告訴民眾這是個在工作時間內偷懶的薪水小偷嗎？  
這樣長的一段路，即使是幽靈也感到了疲倦。對了，為什麼自己明明成了幽靈，卻還需要用腿走路呢？  
楊拿下頭頂的貝雷帽，坐到自己專屬座位上，背靠著椅子，閉上眼長長吁了口氣。  
人造的陽光透過眼瞼，微風吹過時有著青草的氣味，這樣的暖意讓人感到很舒服。  
「閣下。」  
「先寇布……中將。」楊眨了眨眼，一瞬間覺得自己看到了幻覺。不過，幽靈也會有幻覺嗎？  
有著灰棕色髮色與眼睛的高大男人大步走過來，扯著楊的手臂將他從椅子上拉起，並將楊握在手中皺成一團的帽子取過去甩了甩，再重新替他戴好。  
「提督，您這次迷路實在是迷的太久了。」男人嘆了口氣，不過誰都能從那張帶著不遜笑容的臉上看出他愉悅的心情。  
「迷路？」原來這100年是可以用迷路兩個字一筆帶過的嗎？楊既有種被說破的感覺，又有些彆扭。  
「是啊，下官甚至有種您是不是被那位金髮皇帝帶走了，摩拳擦掌的想去幹一架，堂堂正正把您搶回來呢。」  
「……」這句話蘊含了很多種意思簡直不能細想啊。  
「歡迎回家。」看著那張臉上露出熟悉的困惑，先寇布目光放柔。  
「……嗯，我回來了。」在意識被虛無吞沒前，除了那些失去了傳達方法的歉意外，這的確是楊心底的願望。  
回家。

 

誰也不知道伊謝爾倫要塞曾經在短時間內迎回了它曾經的主人，以及尋覓那名黑髮提督整整99年的騎士。


	2. [先楊]幽霊の話し

宇宙曆801年6月1日，伊謝爾倫革命軍與皇帝旗艦伯倫希爾發生了衝突。  
皇帝的那艘美麗座艦被伊謝爾倫軍以登陸艇強行打開了缺口，導致一群不請自來的不速之客侵入了內裡。

華爾特·馮·先寇布在用他手中握住的戰斧劈開接近的帝國士兵的身體後，不得不暫時停下動作，好用手抹去飛濺到他鋼盔上的血漬。  
閃光、四濺的火星、金屬碰撞的聲響、大量血液匯集出的川流……這是他熟悉的世界。野蠻又殘酷的直接，生還是死，僅僅只剩下這兩種選擇餘地。  
攻擊、還擊，扯著嗓子互相叫罵。如果艦隊戰代表了人類科技的進步，這樣原始的肉搏戰就是屬於未開化的獸性。  
先寇布從不討厭這樣的戰鬥，甚至是值得他誇耀的，生死的界線在這時候無比模糊，卻又鮮明無比。血液沸騰著，這是那些坐在指揮台上的人所無法體會的樂趣。  
他突然想起自己腳下踩著的這艘旗艦地板，那名黑髮提督也曾經上來過一次，說不定這條通往皇帝的道路，也是對方走過的地方。  
思及此，先寇布被罩在鋼盔中的臉上揚起了嘴角。結果他們一直都還是在踏著那人遺留的腳步前進啊……  
同時腦海裡浮現了一段記憶，那是在盛大的慶典結束後，某個晚上與亞典波羅間的對話。  
「先寇布中將，你相信世界上有幽靈存在嗎？」似乎是想起曾經在伊謝爾倫造成騷動的幽靈傳聞，青年像是不經意間問出這樣的問題。  
「不信，光是活著的人這世界就足夠擁擠了。但現在倒是還挺希望有的，起碼有個念想。」先寇布搖晃著手中的酒杯回。  
「這個念想可是建立在很多人的恐懼上。」當初的謠言確實地引起了一陣恐慌，雖然最後證明只是鬧劇一場，但似乎在兵士間還是遺留了相當扭曲真相後的鬼故事。  
「恐懼怎麼敵得過把那人揪起來痛罵一頓的痛快。」先寇布聳肩，雖然喝了酒，但酒精似乎未對他產生絲毫影響，他眼中仍是一片清明，甚至還輕哼了一聲，「要是能指著他的鼻子大罵就叫你帶上下官了，肯定會相當解氣吧。」  
「是啊，真想親口質問他怎麼可以丟下這樣一個爛攤子給我們這些還活著的人，自己逃去安逸之地躲懶。」亞典波羅同樣哼了一聲像在表達自己的不滿。  
酒是香醇的，卻也是苦澀的。  
空氣在這段話過後一下沉滯了下來，要是能讓現在那名黑髮司令官出現在他們面前……就算是幽靈也好，真希望這世界上真存在有這種不可思議的事，就像對方愛讀的那些怪談小說，即使再荒謬也行。  
這座球體要塞裡充斥了太多關於那個人的回憶，彷彿隨時能看見那人苦笑著用手指搔著那頭略長的黑髮，將扁帽握在手中揉捏的模樣。  
伊謝爾倫流傳的鬼故事裡，怎麼就沒有一個愛好書籍，會在人喝酒時出來討上一杯的黑髮幽靈呢……  
「布魯姆哈爾特一定很不甘心吧……」先寇布將酒液含在嘴中，感受著舌根上那股因高濃度酒精而產生的刺麻感，好讓他有將下面的話語堵在喉嚨內的藉口。我也是一樣……先寇布沒有說出口的話，卻正確的傳達給了與他共飲的青年。  
幽靈嗎……現在回想起來先寇布自己都覺得可笑，果然在那一刻酒精還是影響到他們的感性。  
在屍山血海中想起這樣的回憶可以說是很不謹慎並且不吉利的事，但是先寇布就是能在動著身體時繼續利用頭腦的一部分去分神思考。  
他想起出發前自己部下們再次爆發出的活力，還有……  
「中將，活著回來，我們已經……不想再失去家人了。」在將他們送上船艦前，那名被尤里安指名為在萬一時繼任革命軍司令官的年輕革命家，對先寇布說出這樣的話。  
「家人……嗎？真是煽情的字眼。」先寇布露出笑容，那能讓自己人充滿信賴的笑容對敵人而言卻是惡夢的預兆。  
「當然，我可是曾經想當記者的人，這樣的話要多少就能說出多少句。」亞典波羅跟著笑了，語氣輕快，只是眉目間依舊帶著隱隱的擔憂。  
或許是因為今天的日期吧……恰好是他們失去那個人整整一年的日子。  
他自信自己不會死，不過如果自己要死的話，與其成為在黑夜裡徘徊的幽靈，先寇布更想成為敵人最深的夢靨，就像是用來嚇小孩的睡前故事裡那些恐怖的鬼怪。  
既然成不了騎士，那他就應該是頭噬人的惡龍。  
因為他跟黑髮的魔術師終究是不一樣的人啊。  
「現在還剩多少人？」先寇布將身體靠在牆壁上，用戰鬥間短暫的休憩來彌補耗損的體力。  
短時間內多次激烈的肉體衝撞，讓揮舞戰斧的手臂產生僵硬感，先寇布不得不轉動肩膀好放鬆緊繃的肌肉。  
腳下踩著的血有從敵人身上流出的，自然也有從認識的面孔中失去的，那種黏稠感讓他在抬起腳時都能感受到不快。死神很公平地對待著收割的生命，並不分敵我雙方。  
「應該還有幾百人吧。」因為大多數人被敵人有意分散開的關係，所以無法確認還活著的人有多少，只能用目測以及聲響估算還在進行戰鬥的人數。  
「這不是很好嘛。」先寇布笑得猙獰，像頭完全露出爪牙的猛獸，即使他在近戰能力上堪稱驍勇善戰，但在一場場連續不斷的拼博下來，他身上的裝甲服已經有些地方有出現裂痕，「總算是讓他們見識到薔薇騎士與只懂得用華麗裝扮自己的軟弱者們之間的差距了。」  
距離那名亞麻色頭髮的少年……不，已經成長為值得信賴的年輕司令官離去有一段時間了，而沒有消息就是最好的消息。  
一年前那人沒有做到的事，今天就由我們來替他達成吧。  
不需要考慮什麼，那不是他們這些以生命相搏的人需要思考的問題。  
以鮮血鋪出道路，用性命作為道標，赤色的薔薇花瓣築成的路不是很美嗎。  
「走吧，上舞台了！」看到從遠處湧上的帝國士兵，先寇布知道休息時間已經到了結束的時候。  
「哦！」還殘留在先寇布身邊的數人跟隨著他們過去的隊長大笑，緊跟著迎上新的獵物。

在無人敢阻攔的狀況下，先寇布終於坐上了階梯，腳下是他自己的鮮血所形成的血窪。原來人在大量失血時是這樣的感覺啊，他腦中很不合時宜地感慨了一下這件事。  
他俯視著底下那群依然面露驚恐的帝國軍，有種恨不得放聲大笑的衝動。因為失血過多而逐漸昏沉的大腦裡像是放映幻燈片一般快速閃過許多他曾經以為都已經忘記的記憶，最終停留下來的，卻是一張男人的面孔。  
黑色豐沛的雜亂髮絲，溫和平穩的神情，才剛升任少將的青年身上還沒有後面那種揮之不去的疲憊，那是第一次與對方見面時的記憶。  
我相信你。  
對著先寇布吐出這句話的黑髮青年，眼中沒有一絲遲疑。  
就像一道明亮的光，讓人難以抗拒。  
真是狡猾的人……先寇布朦朧的視界中彷彿看見了那人的身影，去年導致對方最終死亡的原因是因為動脈出血不止，而現在先寇布卻似乎正在重蹈他的覆轍。  
心卻感到十分平靜。  
「您最後那刻時，有想說什麼嗎……」望著眼前的青年幻影，先寇布嘴角微微蠕動，卻沒有發出聲音，「如果是想講對不起的話，實在是過於老套了啊……提督……」  
黯淡下去的意識裡，他想起唯一一次與對方接吻的記憶。  
那人柔軟的豐唇吻起來的感覺並不差，還帶著紅茶與酒混合的味道，意外地有著讓人心安的力量。  
竟然只吻了那麼一次，真是虧本了。  
這樣的不滿足感讓他無法安心閉上眼睛，可是身體卻違反了他的意志一點點沉重下去，眼瞼似乎也失去了張開的力氣。  
……如果這世界上真有幽靈存在，當個守衛幽靈的惡龍應該也不錯吧。  
不需要虛偽的樂園，只要有那個人存在。  
在意識徹底墮入黑暗前，先寇布竟感到自己嚐到了幸福的味道。


End file.
